harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Troll
Being |Extinction= }} A Troll was a creature found in the wizarding world, known for being very strong and of a huge size but possessing very small intelligence. They had a basic language but they found many purposes in the wizarding society. They once had the Being classification but it was changed to Beast. Appearance Trolls have a humanoid appearance , have a height of about 12 feet when they have fully-grown, and weigh at least a ton. The appearance of the troll will vary depending on the sub-species. Personal character Known for being strong but not very smart, they possessed very dangerous and violent behaviour in the same kind of way of giants. They had a very basic language in which you just had to point and grunt. However, they had a level of limited intelligence capable of understanding words when taught in human languages and were able to communicate, but many witches and wizards spoke troll language anyway. They were less intelligent than the dullest of other species, including unicorns and do not have any powers of their own but they do have prodigious strength. Trolls enjoyed eating raw human flesh, but were never fussy about what they eat and even enjoyed eating fish. They provided a certain value to society because they could be trained to become security trolls, and these trolls had a higher intelligence that other kinds of trolls. Trolls tended to have clubs and judged the sizes of their clubs. Sub-species * The river troll had hairy purple skin and short horns and were lurking under bridges or in the middle of rivers. * The forest troll had pale green skin and straggely hair, and were found in the woods. * The mountain troll was larger than any other troll and had a higher level of violence. It's skin would be a dull, granite gray with a lumpy boulder body and a small bald head containing a very small brain. Their legs would be small and thick with horny flat feet, but they had longer arms which they would drag a wooden club with. History Trolls originated a long time ago in Scandinavia but could later be found throughout Europe. In medieval times, the International Conderation of Wizards debated whether to give them certain rights and ban troll-hunting. However, Liechtenstein opposed the idea proposed by Bonaccord because they had problems with trolls at the time and decided not to join the confederation because of it. Artemius Lawson was an outspoken advocate in favour of the strict controlling of trolls because he thought it was wrong to let such dangerous, violent animals roam about when they also weighed a ton and had a very small brain. In 1942, Tom Riddle made a comment that Rubeus Hagrid would go off in the woods and fight with trolls, but it was probably untrue. The Black family also had an object in the front hall of 12 Grimmauld Place made out of a troll's leg. In October 1991, Quirinus Quirrell obtained a troll and let it loose in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in an effort to find the Philosopher's Stone. It made it's way to the girl's bathroom where Hermione Granger was crying. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley saved her from the troll by using the Levitation Charm to lift up it's weapon and knock it on the head. The troll was then knocked out and fell to the ground. By summer 1992, Gilderoy Lockhart published a book named Travels with Trolls which contained information taken from another witch or wizard who had in fact, spent time travelling with trolls. In February to June 1994, security trolls guarded the portrait of the Fat Lady at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Sirius Black got into the school and was found brandishing a knife at a student. They spent their time glaring at everyone who went by, pacing and debating the size of their wooden clubs. Notes and sources Category:XXXX Category:Beasts